Ladies of Longford: Enchanted Night, III
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Wandering the forest, two meet and become lovers. Shortly after their meeting, Silver is drafted into the military for his mother country, Scotland. His greatest worry is he will not make it out of the war with his friends after their camp is destroyed.
1. Part I: The Garden Meeting

**A/N: Hey y'all! I see you came back for more! Well, this is after the Ladies of Longford's song "Enchanted Night." If you want to listen to it, Youtube might have it, I'm not sure. I'll somehow upload it and the other Longford songs on my Youtube account, no worries!-that is, **_**if**_** I can figure out Youtube… Last I searched on Yahoo!, the only thing they gave me was Taylor Swift's "Enchanted." Weird. Though, this particular song is sung by Hilda Doyle of the Ladies of Longford.**

**As for this story's description? Read it and find out. Period. I do want you to note that this was modeled after the USMC, because I don't have a single clue on what the Scottish, or Irish armies are like. Also, I modeled some of the characters after Gomer Pyle (Gomer Pyle USMC, a 60's TV show):**

**1. Private Silver Tsurumi: our main character, is a shy Scottish-Japanese lad, with a sarcastic temperament when irritated or angry at someone. He finds his mate in a garden. After about a year of seeing Amy partially in secret, he leaves for a war with Ireland. He tends to be closed off and doesn't talk very much about his and Amy's relationship with the others, because he gets easily embarrassed when talking about love and girls.**

**2. Corporal Olgilvie Kay Michaels Maurice (Sonic): modelled partially after Gomer Pyle. Pyle, a US Marine, is a very happy-go-lucky Southerner from the Andy Griffith Show, who left the show to do a spin-off called "Gomer Pyle USMC." He tends to crack jokes when unnecessary and irritates his Sergeant a LOT (reminds you of a certain pair of hedgehog doppelgangers, no?). He is Sergeant Robotnik's Corporal.**

**3. Sergeant Shadow Robotnik: modelled after Sergeant Vincent Carter from Gomer Pyle USMC. Robotnik, like Carter, are very serious characters, and like Carter, Robotnik tends to get **_**very**_** easily irritated with Maurice (Carter gets irritated with Pyle). He is also Private Taranaki, and Corporal Maurice's platoon sergeant. (I can see Shadow playing the part of Sergeant Carter, somehow…Olgilvie I can see playing Gomer too…)**

**4. Private Taranaki (Knuckles's native name): tending to be serious and solitary, Olgilvie has trouble trying to get him to open up. He follows orders with strict obedience, and is loyal to his mother country, Scotland.**

**5. Amy Rose: our Scottish lassie here who is Silver's girlfriend. She's still the same Amy Rose, but in love with Silver.**

**6. Rouge: still the same sex-pot she's always been…who is still in love with Knucky.**

**7. Tails: still that twin-tailed, 9 year-old, Greek Geek (He's not Greek. It's a phrase I use to say "geek"! And yes, Tails in this story is a Grecian) who can figure out even the toughest problems even **_**rocket**_** scientists can't figure out.**

**8. General Carter: though named after Sergeant Vincent Carter, General Carter is modelled slightly after Pyle's general. General Carter tends to be soft with his men, and is willing to help to the best of his abilities.**

**Sorry the introduction is so long guys ^^* Anywho, enjoy this story, while I taunt you with the brownies I'm eating! Hehe! Hmm…I need some milk for these brownies.**

**XXX**

Ladies of Longford Songfic Series

Story III: The Enchanted Night

By: The Andromeda Rose

**Part I: The Garden Meeting**

"_It was one cool night in the spring_

_His eyes met hers and their hearts did sing._

_Oh, for a chance to see her smile again._

_Maybe roses, he would bring._

_Every night his wish was to repeat,_

_Of the wonder of the moment when their eyes did meet,_

_Oh, for a chance to see her smile again._

_Maybe roses, he would bring."_

One cool evening, a pink hedgehog-lass wandered through a lovely garden in a Scottish forest, a garden that she wandered through every evening until late at night. She enjoyed this part of the forest since it was the prettiest area she had ever seen.

The smell of ozone filled the air. Oh! That sweetest smell! It was the freshest air in the mountains! Nothing but pure air. Pure…a lovely word to describe this young lassie who just now picked a honeysuckle flower.

The Scotch Mist rose up from the ground, creating an atmosphere all its own. It teased the pink one's face by throwing cool water on her. Everywhere, the Scotch Mist seemed to gently kiss every living creature, from each flower's petal, to leaves, and dainty shrubs and trees.

Every flower was in blossom this time of year, and so rich were the colours! and so many different kinds of flowers too! Mosses, lilies, roses, apple blossoms, cherry! The scent of the flowers seemed to overwhelm this Scottish garden.

Taking in a deep breath of the crisp air, the pink hedgehog noticed a rose not too far from her. She reached up and tried to pull it off the stem, but the stubborn little flower refused to leave its home.

"Oh! That flower!" becoming frustrated, she resolved to try again and again, forcing it to come into her bouquet.

Not far from where the lass stood, another hedgehog sat beside a doe, in the bushes by the stream running through the garden. The doe had just given birth to twins. This young doe he had found and cared for since she was a fawn, for her mother died from a disease that had struck the land not long ago.

He heard her shout and glanced up to see, a beautiful, and fair lass fighting a rose for all it had. He chuckled as her shout made his doe's ears prick up with excitement, "Hey, it's okay Claire. It's okay…" he soothed her. He watched Claire for a moment, then turned his attention to the pink hedgehog. He smiled as she struggled with that one little rose, then proceeded to unleash the flower for her himself.

A white hand reached up and pulled the rose off its vine. He turned and held the flower out to her, "This is for you." he said. His voice…it was simply charming!

Their eyes met, gold to jade…and both felt their faces grow hot when they met. She smiled, he smiled. Both felt butterflies…you know, that time when you first meet a cute boy or girl? Or your first date or school dance? Yeah, that's the feeling.

"Oh!" startled, and flattered, Amy couldn't help the red blush that crossed her face in that instant she looked into his gold eyes. He was a silver hedgehog, with gold eyes that glistened with kindness, yet, there was a sense of strength in his eyes too.

"Thank you…" she blushed again.

Giving a bow, he said, "You're welcome my fair maiden." he kissed her cheek, but her delicate lips were so appealing! and he had only a few minutes before he would have to leave for the night…so he kissed her lips, before leaving as Cinderella did to her prince. (A/N: Pardon the gender bender. I couldn't think of anything else that matched…and pardon the pun ;)

She held her hand up to her lips, entranced by him as he ran away from the garden and back into the surrounding forest.

"_She was a fair and tender creature,_

_And he was kind and strong of heart._

_Though neither one did know_

_Each had touched the other__'__s soul_

_They held onto that enchanted night."_

The white one arrived back to his dwelling place, where his friends were. The little white cottage had smoke coming from its chimney, and there was light pouring out from the windows and onto the grass. A figure moved near the window, then away from it and the door opened, "Hey Silver! You've been gone for quite a while." a cobalt hedgehog led his friend inside, the first thing he noticed, was his face was very, _very_ red, "Why's your face so red Silver? and where've you been all night? Out with a girl?" he teased, as his white friend became redder than the rose he retrieved for his maiden.

"Well, not exactly-" he began, but was interrupted by his cobalt friend again.

"So you were with a girl!" he scolded as the other's face just went even _redder._

"Sonic!"

"Then what were you doing out so late for?" his grin was as mischievous as the Cheshire Cat.

"I was down by the brook, in that garden we found, helping Claire give birth to her twins when I saw a pink hedgehog trying to break a rose off a vine that was too high for her."

"Claire had her fawns tonight?" Sonic's ears pricked up at this, "You mean that fawn you found last year?"

"Yep, that's my little Claire." he said smiling, "She had a girl and a boy."

"Heh, well give my congratulations to her next time you see her." he did his famous thumbs-up, then returned to the previous subject, "So you found a lass who was picking flowers at night eh?" he smiled.

"Yes I found a lassie picking flowers at night. Don't forget that I go out at night too to find Claire." he reminded his cerulean friend.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I judged you." he admitted, then added, "But it _is __**late."**_

"I didn't mean to be out this late! Claire almost lost one of her fawns, and I had to stay to make sure she was going to be alright."

He nodded and sighed, "I understand." he looked to the other thoughtfully, "You love that little doe of yours don't you?"

"I practically _raised_ her Sonic." he used his hands to help emphasize what he was saying, "She's my little girl."

His brother shook his head as he tossed some more wood into the fire, "So tell me about this lass you found at the Forest Garden."

"Well, she had a bouquet of so many different flowers from the garden! She found this rose that was too high for her, and I picked it for her, and, well, I…Golly, the garden was pretty tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm _sure _the garden was pretty." he teased him again, "Well, you _what?"_ he urged.

"I…I kissed her." he looked away as his friend stifled a laugh. His face was red…_again._

"You got your first kiss tonight by a maiden you don't even know her name to?"

"Yes…I did." geesh, this was getting harder and harder to admit to his blue friend!

His brother smiled and shook his head as he watched his silver friend gaze out the window toward the garden for a moment, "It's getting late, and you should be in bed."

"Yes, Sonic is right Silver." Shadow intervened, "Tails is already in bed, and so should you."

"We're only up because we were waiting for _you."_

He sighed, "Alright, if you say so. Goodnight!" he ran up the staircase and into his bedroom.

"He must've found a lass he really likes for him to be this happy." the cerulean one sat at he kitchen table.

Shaking his head and chuckling lightly, Shadow too sat with his friend at the table, "Indeed. He's in love." then a thought struck him, "Does he even know her name?"

"No, just that she was picking a flower, she's pink, and he kissed her."

"He kissed a lass he doesn't even know?" he suppressed laughter for fear their white friend might hear them, "She sounds like a fair one, that's for sure. If he ever meets her again, I wonder if they'd get together." he said quietly.

"Only Time will tell, Shadow, only Time will tell."

He looked to the other quite amused, "That sounds odd coming from you."

"Hey!" he retorted back. That tiny smile that crossed his face completely distorted the serious expression he had only a moment ago, causing the ebony one to break out in laughter as the other tried to put his "serious face" back on, "I can be patient too!"

Up in the bedroom, Silver climbed in his bed, the one by the window, and gazed at the Moon, thinking about his maiden, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll go back to that garden to see if I can't find her again! I have to check on Claire again tomorrow anyway, so I'm going back no matter what!"

XXX

When Amy arrived home, it was pretty much the same thing, except Rouge wanted to continue to talk about this guy with her…

"Oh, he was adorable! He was completely white, with gold eyes, and he had silver chest fur!"

"He's sounds cute!" Rouge squealed, "What's his name?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't ask him."

"Amy, you have to learn to ask lads before they run off like that!" she scolded.

"I couldn't; he kissed me, then ran off with his face completely red." she giggled at the thought.

"First kiss eh? and you don't even know the guy."

"No…"

"Ah, well, you'll find your beau sometime."


	2. Part II: War

**Part II: War**

As the days, then months passed, both would wander back to the garden in the evening, where they'd sit and talk for hours…sometimes, the Sun's rays would just start to peek over the mountains before they would leave to go back home.

They both enjoyed the times they spent together in that garden. They watched Claire's fawns grow up and lose their spots. They watched the little tree they planted grow from a few inches, to a few feet in height…and those weren't the only things that grew, their love for each other grew immensely, and soon, Silver had an important decision to make when a war broke out between Scotland and Ireland, forcing all young men to leave and help fight in the war.

A few days passed, and Silver was growing anxious, for the day he would leave for the war was nearing. He paced the floor of their little cottage.

"Silver, it's gonna be fine." Sonic began, trying to reassure him, "You and Shadow are just going to Ireland first, then Knuckles and I will meet you there in about a week."

"Sonic…it's not that-it's…" he sighed, "Remember that lass I told you about a several months ago?"

"Uh, yeah. What about her?"

"Well, the day after I kissed her, I met her again in the Forest Garden…"

He told his brother everything he knew about Amy, except for one tiny detail that Sonic was trying to figure out. "Silver," he began, "do you love Amy?"

Instantly, his face flushed, and he stammered, "I-I…well, yeah, I do love her."

Growing suspicious, Shadow eyed him, "Silver, are you hiding something?"

"N-no, I'm not. I just don't want to leave her. What if I get killed? What then?"

"We'll just have to take our chances." Sonic bit his lip, "I'm going to have to leave Tails. You don't think that's bad? We're like _brothers,_ and I'm like his guardian! What happens if _I_ get killed? Where'll he go?" he paused for a moment, "We're both in the same pot Silv."

"Wait, what if Amy could care for him while we're gone? I know her well enough, and she'd do anything for me."

"Really?" his friend nodded his head, "Thanks Silver! You're the best!"

XXX

The next week, Silver left for Ireland. He regretted not saying anything to Amy about this before he left, but he couldn't return to tell her. He hoped Sonic would help…

Two weeks later, Sonic was preparing to leave that day for Ireland. He took Tails with him to where Amy lived and followed the directions Silver gave him, _Across the forest, by the mouth of the brook by the swamp…that's where he said she lived._

"Sonic, how much longer? and where're we going?" the kit asked tiredly, while rubbing his eyes. He hadn't a clue where they were going so _early _in the morning, since his brother hadn't told him where _he_ was going for fear that he'd refuse to go and try to tag along with him.

"Not long. Another twenty minutes maybe, and we'll be there."

"Oh, I'm tired!" the kit complained again.

"I know you are." he could feel tears beginning to surface. This might be the last time he'd be able to see Tails, "Come here." Sonic picked up his little brother and carried him the rest of the way. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he hugged the fox kit.


	3. Part III: Amy's Little Secret

**Part III: Amy's Little Secret**

About half an hour later, he arrived at the cottage, flowers decorated the outside, and a little pathway leading up to the door. Walking up this path, he stopped in front of the door to put the kitsune down, "Tails?" no answer, "Tails?" he looked over his shoulder to find the fox kit asleep, _It'd be best that I __**don't**__ wake you._

He lifted his hand to knock, rapping the door a few times. Inside, he could hear someone mumbling about "how early it is to be knocking at people's doors." A moment later, a white bat answered it, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, my name's Sonic. Is…Amy here? I'm a friend of Silver's. Well, actually, we're like brothers."

"Silver? Oh, yes, won't you come in! By the way, my name's Rouge." she opened the door wider, "Here, I'll get Amy." she wandered off somewhere to the next room. He waited until Rouge came back with a pink hedgehog.

"Hi. I hear you're a friend of Silver's, no? Did you want to ask me a favour?" she asked sweetly, though, Sonic could tell that she wasn't feeling well.

"Uh, I don't mean to impose on you, but I really need someone to watch Tails while we're gone, and we don't really know very many people around here. Silver suggested that you could watch him." he motioned to the sleeping fox kit, then to Amy.

"Sure I will." she exclaimed happily, "I'll take him upstairs and into bed." she took the kit from Sonic's arms, and into her own, and started up the stairs with Sonic following close behind, "May I ask where you're going and how long you'll be?"

"Well, that's the problem. Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and I are all going to Ireland to fight in the war, and we don't know when we'll be back-or _if_ we will be."

At these words, Amy stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She turned to the cobalt one in disbelief, "Silver's going to Ireland? To fight?"

"He's not going, he's already there. I'm leaving today."

She turned abruptly from him and laid the kit in his own bed. Tears started forming when she turned to the window, "He never said anything about it. He said he'd _never_ leave me!"

"Amy, Silver couldn't do anything about it, and neither can I. I'm sure we'll return someday after the war."

"No, you don't understand!" she cried, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he felt his face burn at this, "You mean with…_Silver?"_

She nodded a "yes" in response, "I want to tell him but he's already gone, and I don't know if he'll be coming back now!" she sobbed.

"Amy, you're pregnant?" Rouge asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." she cried again, "Two months tomorrow."

"Hey, it's okay." he wrapped his arms around his friend's mate in an attempt to comfort her, "I'll be going to Ireland today, so when I find him, I'll tell him for ya. Okay?"

She looked up, hopeful, "You will?"

"I promise, Amy. You can count on it." he winked at her, and gave his famous thumbs-up.

"Oh, thank you!" she hugged her new friend as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"You're welcome." he hugged her back, "Now I've got to get going. I'll see you soon." he glanced to the fox kit asleep on the bed, "Be good for them Miles." he whispered as a teardrop slid down his cheek, "I hope to see you soon." he hugged his fox friend before following Rouge and Amy back to the door, and left.


	4. Part IV: Ireland

**Part IV: Ireland**

Early morning, seven days later, on the coast of Northern Ireland. 15 March 1567.

Sonic stood on the deck of the Scottish warship, gripping the handrail for dear life while looking out over the water and to the coast. He saw nothing but a few camps on the beaches and men running about delivering messages and supplies to their fellow soldiers, _Silver should be here somewhere._ he thought, _As soon as I get off of this bobbing cork of a vessel, I'm never gonna get on one again!_

About a half hour later, the ship anchored off the sand belt, and the blue hedgehog checked off the boat, then raced off the boat with a slip of paper in hand, and proceeded to his designated camp. He learned when he found his camp, that they were due to leave in two days for southern Ireland. He also learned that four other camps had already left at least six days before he arrived on the vessel. If he couldn't find Silver by the time he left, then he must be with the other camps.

Searching through these camps, he found no white hedgehog with gold eyes and telekinesis powers. There were white hedgehogs, but none were Silver. He also noted that he was the only blue hedgehog there.

"Attention barrack seven!" shouted a man in uniform, he came into the campsite with an air of pride, "Out into the main camp! On the double!" every man there in the barracks ran out as fast as they could and stood singe file while the man walked up to them, "Orders have been changed." he stated, both hands behind his back as he calmly walked by each soldier, "We're due to leave tonight. The Irish have attacked two out of four of the camps we sent out the other day, and taken three captive. Go and pack your belongings and prepare to leave at 15:30. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted, then dispersed.

Turning to go back into his barrack, Sonic stopped, and turned back to his general, standing stiffly, "General Carter?"

"At ease, Corporal. What?" he answered without looking up from his paper.

Immediately relaxing, he began, "Do you know if there was a white hedgehog in one of those parties that were captured? I have a friend here and I need to find him soon."

"There are quite a few white hedgehogs here, Maurice, I doubt if you'll actually find your friend."

"Oh…"

"What was his name?"

"Tsurumi. Silver Tsurumi."

"Japanese name." he mused thoughtfully, "You said he was white?"

"Yes, sir. He has gold eyes and the power of telekinesis."

"Yes, I recall Tsurumi. He is that Japanese lad born in Scotland. We sailed on the warship together from Scotland. He sprained his ankle during a rough storm." he paused for a moment, "He was in one of the parties that were captured."

"W-what?" both ears pricked up at this thought, "Oh, no!"

"There were only eight of our men captured; he may, or may not be one of them."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." he admitted, "One other thing…have you seen a red and black hedge-ACK!" he jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around to find the said hedgehog, "Hey! Shadow?!" he pulled back startled to see his ebony friend beside him, "Shadow, don't do that again!" he snapped.

"So sorry Faker." he answered sarcastically.

"And don't start that again!"

"Go pack your belongings!" Carter shouted at the two bickering hedgehogs, who ran off back to the barracks.

"Shadow, aren't you supposed to be with one of those parties out there?" he grabbed his knapsack and unfolded his hiking uniform, putting it on, then proceeded to put the rest of his belongings in the knapsack.

"No." he shoved a white shirt in his own knapsack, "I had to stay here because I had to go on several missions."

"What about Silver? Did you get to see him before he left?"

"No…I didn't." he glanced down partly sad, "I last heard that several were injured during that last attack that just happened…and ten were killed."

"If Silver's among those that were killed…I-I don't know what I'm going to tell Amy."

"Amy? You mean his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she got pregnant by him."

"_Pregnant? Our Silver? A father?"_ he stammered, not quite grasping the new concept of their younger sibling being a father at fifteen…

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing when she told me." he half laughed, "I promised her that when I found Silver, I'd tell him for her."

"How old is this lass again?"

"Thirteen. But she's already two months and a week pregnant."

"Then that makes it less than a month and the little ones will be born." he glanced up in realization, "He's not going to be able to be with her at all! and that's their first litter!"

"I know." he sat on his assigned bed, "We can't do anything about it."

"We can find him and tell him; then once we've served our term, we'll get to go back."

"One term is four years…the only way out is to serve the rest of our term, which will end in less than one year, _then_ we go home." (A/N: Sonic and friends have been enlisted in the Scottish Army for three years already, making up their first three and one quarter years of served time at home in Scotland, the rest of their time is to be served in the Scottish-Irish War)

"If we don't get killed first." the red echidna strode into the barracks. He was clad in a brown scouting uniform with his knapsack dangling over his shoulder, and a rifle over the other.

"Taranaki!" Sonic smiled as he said the echidna's native name. He received only a death glare from said echidna.

"Corporal Maurice, don't start." he warned, "Sergeant Robotnik." he said getting the ebony one's attention, "Meet General Carter outside the barracks."

"Thank you Private." he left the barrack to find Carter waiting for him outside, "Yes, General Carter?"

XXX

"I wonder what Carter wanted with Shadow…" Sonic mused.

"Probably military business."

"It's thirty minutes past fifteen hundred hours! All men, file out!" General Carter shouted into the barrack Sonic and Knuckles were in.

Each of the Scottish soldiers ran out and stood in two perfect rows of seven. Sonic accompanied the general and Shadow, while Knuckles the rest of the barrack's men.

"Alright men, meet your new sergeant." General Carter motioned to Shadow standing beside them, "Sergeant Robotnik will be taking over for Sergeant Folly from here on." he made a disgusted face as he said the former sergeant's name, then looked to Shadow, and stepped aside, "Sergeant, your men."

"Thank you General Carter." he stepped up to his new platoon, "We move out tonight. We'll head southeast into Ireland, keeping a sharp lookout for the missing platoons." he began, "Ready. About right turn, forward march!"


	5. Part V: The Search Begins

**Part V: The Search Begins**

After several days-six days to be precise-of marching, they came to a river. Those past six days had been harsh. First, a thunderstorm made it impossible to keep going, for the winds were too strong for the soldiers. Then, the day before, they faced a small platoon of Irish and fought them. Several were injured, and one killed. Sonic waddled up to Sergeant Robotnik just all hunkey dorey…a little too hunkey dorey in Shadow's opinion, "You know somethin' Serg'?"

"What?"

"I can't cross rivers."

"Why?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I can't swim."

"What's a soldier that can't swim?!" he yelled, furious.

"You already knew I couldn't swim." he pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

"and why'd I have to get stuck with a corporal that happened to be _you?!"_

"Because I passed the test, that's why."

"Ugh…" glancing away from the blue one, and to the river, he bit back several snarls and growls, "Men, two of you go upstream, two go downstream and look for a shallower place to cross. We'll look here in this area. Now move out!"

"Wouldn't it've been quicker if you'd've just crossed on the rocks Sergeant?"

"What rocks?" asked his sergeant rather surprised.

"Those rocks right there." he pointed to the rocks in the river that lay just centimetres below the surface.

"What?! Then why didn't you tell me about them?!" it took everything within his power to just not tackle the corporal right then and there.

"Well, you had already sent the men off up and downstream. I didn't have a chance until after they left."

Exhaling sharply through his teeth, Shadow counted to ten before continuing, "Alright. We'll take these rocks here. But Corporal Maurice," he got up into the other's face and looked him dead in the eye. Just one look at him right now would make anyone have a heart attack, "go find the other men that left." he snarled.

Not taking Robotnik's threat seriously, Maurice walked off rather casually.

"and move it! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!" his sergeant yelled as he started toward Maurice, in an attempt to make him walk faster. Which ultimately worked. Maurice didn't walk anymore, he _ran._

XXX

Olgilvie looked around in search of the soldier; he'd been running for three hours now, and _still_ no sign of him anywhere. He had even gone into the forest a little to see if he might've gone tried one of the many, hidden paths that the Irish use. "Gah!" he stumbled over a tree root from exhaustion, the gash on his leg made it harder to walk since it turned blue within the last few hours. "Now where am I?" he abruptly stopped when he came upon a steep hill, "Better climb this hill and find that river…the sergeant's not gonna be happy with me gone this long…" he grimaced at the thought of having Robotnik yell at him again.

Climbing up this hill, he could the whole valley…there was no sign of the river though, it was buried in the dense woods. Shielding his eyes from the Sun, he thought he could make out a camo-green tent in the woods. Looking closer, he saw several soldiers moving about the tent, then one ran into another tent. A camp. That same soldier ran back out moments later dragging an injured, white hedgehog behind him, "Silver!" he said, but quickly covered his mouth and ducked inside the nearest brush when one of the soldiers looked up in his direction, aiming his firearm at the location.

It seemed like an eternity, for the soldier kept his firearm aimed at the brush, daring not to take his eyes off it. During this time, Olgilvie's wounds from the previous battle stung like crazy, while blood dripped down his arm. It ended, however, when an older man approached him, and he saluted him, then the man said something to the soldier, and he left for the other side of the camp. The elder took a quick glance up the side of the hill and to the brush, then proceeded to follow the young soldier.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief as he crawled out from the brush, and looked around the area for Silver once again. He couldn't see him, but he was sure he was still there. He saw a small group young ladies playing a game similar to camogie (an Irish ball game, I believe).

_They must be the soldiers' medical team perhaps._ thought Olgilvie, _I wonder…_


	6. Part VI: Let's Play Irish

**Part VI: Let's Play Irish…**

An Irish soldier limped into the camp, and collapsed. One of the nurses playing camogie ran up to him. She was a light orange hedgehog with blue eyes, "Are you okay?"

"No…" he moaned. He wasn't in very good condition at all. His head was previously wrapped in a bandage, and his leg was poorly treated. On his left shoulder, there was a bullet wound. Not a good thing for an "Irish" soldier…

"Help me! Sarah! Get the stretcher! We need to get him to the medical tent! Hurry!" she attempted to roll him onto his back in preparation for the stretcher that just now arrived.

"No! Stop! It hurts!" thankfully, he could remember some of the Irish taught to him by an Irish friend back in gradeschool

"Please, it's just going to hurt for a moment. We need to get you to the medical tent."

"…Okay." he allowed himself to be picked up and placed on the stretcher where they took him into the proposed tent.

In the tent, there were other wounded Irish soldiers, as well as two other Scottish soldiers. One being Silver.

As he passed by Silver's bed, Olgilvie could only glare at him with a bitterness that made his ally fold his ears back in disgust as well as surprise. _Why are the Irish treating Olgilvie? He's not __**Irish!**_ Silver wondered.

Olgilvie wondered the same thing, _Why on Mobius is Silver being treated at an __**Irish**__ camp?_ he looked at Silver more closely as he passed by him, and noticed the cast that was on his leg, _So that's why…_

With a broken leg, the Irish could let Silver do as he pleased, for he wouldn't get too far with a limp, and they could use him as a decoy or a bribe for the Scottish soldiers to perhaps help win this war.

Silver made eye contact with his "friend" once more, before turning away from him bitterly. Had he sided with the Irish? Why are the Irish helping him? Why is he at the Irish's camp? Why? _**Why?!**_

A single tear slipped down from golden eyes and down dark tan cheeks.

XXX

An young Irish hedgehog girl approached the cobalt one, and began speaking to him in Irish, "Would you like something to eat this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, me good lady." he smiled as she placed the tray of food on his lap. There was so much food on it, he couldn't possibly eat it all, "Why, you could feed an army with this much food!" he looked up at the nurse who gave it to him, then to Silver, not far from him, "Here, give some of this to that lad over there. He needs to eat too."

"I couldn't do that, I'd get in trouble for feeding the enemy soldiers more than they should be given!"

"Then if you won't, I _will."_ he slowly sat up, with the nurse protesting to him and pushing him back down on the bed, but he wouldn't give up, he _had_ to find a way to tell Silver the good news, "Me lassie, let me up!" he spoke in his stark, Scottish accent. Only when he saw the nurse's terrified expression, did he know he spoke in his native tongue, Scottish.

"Help! He's Scott-"

Mid-sentence, Sonic clasped his hand over the lass's mouth, and pinned her down, holding a dagger-like knife to her back, "Lass, don't make a sound, or else." he whispered into her ear, "Understand?"

"I hear and obey."

"Then take me to that Scotsman over there."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The white one with the broken leg."

"Oh, yes, sir."

She carefully lead Maurice to the other side of the medical tent, where Silver lay. When Silver saw them approaching, he immediately stiffened slightly when Olgilvie began speaking to him in Irish, "Hello, lad, long time no see, eh?" the only thing he received from his ivory friend, was a glare and sentences in their native tongue.

"Eh, don't give me that Olgilvie! Quit yer Irish tongue!" he spat back bitterly in Scottish, "Why you're sidin' with the Irish, eh? We came here to _fight_ the Irish, not _play_ Irish!"

Switching to Scottish, Sonic continued, "Yes, yes, I know that, me lad. But I'm not here to side with 'em, I'm here because I needed to find you because I've something important to tell ye, ye fool!"

"Then what is it? Yer sidin' with 'em? You like a lass?" he shot back sarcastically, gesturing to the Irish nurse beside him.

"No! Not that at all!" he grabbed Silver by his collar, forcing him to look him in the eye, "I came all this way to tell you that Amy is _pregnant_ with _your_ children." he whispered harshly to the other, "But it seems that I've wasted me good old time coming up here and riskin' me backside just to tell you that!" he dropped his collar roughly as Silver stared at him with disbelief.

"Amy is pregnant?" he asked incredulously, "Me lass, Amy?"

"Yes, _Amy._ She be pregnant by _you."_

"Sonic, I didn't realise that ye came out here to find me. I thought you had sided with the Irish."

"I didn't, Silver. I thought ye knew me better than that. You know I wouldn't betray me own country! Especially during _war_ of all times!" he turned away from his (now) former friend, unable to bear anymore of his foolishness. Turning to the lass, he began in Irish again, "Me lass, take me back to me bed. I don't care what ye do with me-have me taken away! I just want to be alone."

With the nurse's order in place, she led him back to his bed, where to Olgilvie's great surprise, she continued to care for him despite him being Scottish and she Irish.

"Olgilvie, I'm sorry…" whispered the ivory hedgehog.


	7. Part VII: Me Lassie Takes Me Everywhere

**Part VII: Me Lassie Takes Me Everywhere**

"Thanks you, Lass." Sonic said as his nurse from the other day helped him to the exterior of the tent. They had become fast friends, and learned that her name was Vienna, but they opted to use his nickname for her, either, "Lass," or, "Lassie," when the other Irish soldiers weren't around.

"I will be back, Olgilvie. I need to attend to another patient."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Lass!" he called to his retreating friend. He laid back in the grass, enjoying the Sun's warm beams of light that hit his tan muzzle. The only thing that wasn't very peaceful about this, was the bombs, gunshots, and fighting going on in the distance. He twitched his ear as the grass behind him rustled. He glanced up to find his nurse supporting Silver on her shoulder.

"Olgilvie, your friend wants to speak with you." Vienna helped Silver to sit down, near Olgilvie.

Silver and Olgilvie sat for several minutes in harsh silence before Olgilvie said to him in Scottish, "What do ye want?"

"Olgilvie, I'm sorry-"

"You should've thought about that the other day! Me spending me time looking for you for nothing…I should just leave ye here, but I won't." he pointed to the guards by the entrance of the camp, "See there? We's must leave before the morrow. Our platoon doesn't leave until the day after tomorrow, and it rains harshly at nightfall, for the bugs bite harder than horseflies. So we must leave tonight!"

"Aye, but what about your lassie here?" he gestured to the orange hedgehog, Vienna, "Is _she_ coming too?"

"Yes, _Vienna_ is coming. I can't leave her here. She helped protect me. Besides, she was born in Scotland, our homeland, and was captured when the war began, so she's one of us!" he pulled Vienna toward him.

"Ah, it's good to meet a fellow countryman."

"Now, here's what we needs must do…"

XXX

Darkness filled the night sky. Olgilvie walked about the camp with the other Irish soldiers thinking him to be Irish, "What be you doing at this hour?"

"I needs must stretch my leg. My nurse tells me so."

"Alright. Go on."

He gave a nod and continued around the camp. The guards weren't supposed to change positions until a half an hour from now, and it took roughly five minutes for them to get to their stations. This would give Olgilvie, Silver, and Vienna enough time to make a break for it.

Sonic approached the medical tent, and, turning to the head nurse, said, "The sergeant wants a word with the Scotsman named Tsurumi."

"The Scottsman?"

"Yes."

"You may retrieve him." then added on bitterly, "Maybe they'll execute him."

Holding back a nasty remark and offended expression, Sonic merely snarled, _"__Maybe."_

Next, he walked sternly over to Silver and began in Scottish, "Aye, Tsurumi is your name, eh?"

"Yes, Tsurumi."

"Our sergeant wants to see you." he pulled him up roughly, and almost dragged him out of the medical tent, calling to Vienna, "The sergeant wants to see you too. Now come, ye old naught!" he demanded, and immediately, Vienna followed. All of their hearts pounded as they made their way towards freedom.

"Quick! This way!" whispered the cobalt one just loud enough so the others could hear.

"Halt!" cried a soldier, "Where're you going?"

"Ah…orders are we take this nurse, a traitor, and this Scott, to be executed." he pushed them roughly forward.

"Execution is not done until morning." his said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but they're causing much trouble-"

"I see." he glanced out the entrance. Nothing but the thick forest, "But why out this way?"

"Ah, I have a soft heart and tay can't—er…" he slipped into a faint Scottish accent, _Irish! Irish accent!_ he cried within his mind, as he returned to an Irish accent in a moment's notice, "I can't let the other soldiers hear their cries of pain, nor let them die in humiliation. Nor can I bare their cries."

He looked at him suspiciously, "If you say you have a heart, then I shall come with you to spare you of their cries of mercy."

"Ah, no," he went into a slight state of panic-he couldn't let this man go with them! They were almost free! "-I shall do it! I was given the orders, and it be me own responsibility."

"I insist I should at least take some of the guilt for these executions."

"I cannot. It is my responsibility." his words bit at the guard, indicating his authority, "Not yours."

"Well, if you insist, sir, go on." he reluctantly opened the gate, letting them through.

"Thank you, soldier." Olgilvie saluted the man before exiting the camp.

They were home-free.

"Yes, we did it!" Silver cried once they were out of eat shot of the camp.

"Not too loud! There might be some around. We're not completely out of the woods yet, Silver."

"Aye, I know that."

"Then let's get going. We have a long trek ahead of us."

"Alright, let's go."

XXX

The trio travelled the entire night, making their way up and over the valley Sonic had originally come through to the Irish camp. It was not long before they had gone not more than ten miles before they could hear the sounds of marching footsteps and an occasional gunshot coming from the camp.

"You think they discovered our escape?" Silver's ears pricked up, listening for any other sounds coming from the other side of the valley.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Those Irish are good trackers, and if that last soldier we met before we left the camp caught my Scottish accent, we're in trouble."

"Bite your tongue, Olgilvie!"

"Why's that Vienna?"

"There's the Irish cresting that hill!" she pointed to the opposite side of the valley they stood on where a line of Irish soldiers climbed down one of the cliffs and down to the bottom of the valley.

"Aye, not now! Let's go! We can't let them catch up with us or we'll be dead!" Olgilvie lifted his white friend up to carry him piggy-back, then started running a little ways into the forest, "Vienna, come on! We've only to fare four more miles and we'll be back at our camp, we have."

In response, Vienna started after her friends, helping to support the ivory one whenever needed.

XXX

"Quick now, through here!" the cobalt hedgehog glanced up at the silver on his back, hoping to see if the other was still well. During the last hour or two of racing through the forest, Silver had started to catch some sort of stomach virus, which slowed the trio down whenever Silver was not feeling well, "You okay, Silver?"

"A little, I might say, Sonic." he answered quietly, laying his head back down on the other's head, "Keep going—don't mind me."  
"You sure, lad?"

"I am."

Another twenty minutes, and the trio had burst into the Scottish camp, all falling to their knees, trembling for want of food and water, but mostly Silver, since he had been ill.

"Sergeant Robotnik! Sergeant!" Olgilvie called through the quiet camp. He looked about them—their camp was deserted. Not a single living soul could be found—no, not one!

"Oh, may God have mercy on us! The Irish have scoured o'er our camp, and have taken us for everything we've got!"

"Don't talk that way, Olgilvie! We musn't think in that way at all! Remember what Shadow always said? "A cowardly boy will remain a nuisance until the army makes him into a valiant and honest leader." " he reassured his friend, "And I believe that you are that leader that Shadow always spoke about, Sonic."

**_A/N: Song lyrics are the rest of the story. So read on, dear reader, read on!_**

"_Wandering back to that garden green,_

_Her heart__'__s so full of the man she__'__d seen._

_Oh, for a sign to tell her where or when__…_

_Just to find him once again_

_For there deep in the guarded wood,_

_In the distance a young man stood,_

_And as he turned as if by print had planned,_

_She saw roses in his hands."_

"_And she was a fair and tender creature,_

_And he was kind and strong of heart._

_And neither one did know_

_Each had touched the other__'__s soul_

_They held onto that enchanted night."_

XXX

**A/N: My favourite part is when Olgilvie and Silver meet in the Irish camp—I LOVE voicing the characters and practising my Irish and Scottish accents (even though I have a mixture of a British, Irish, AND Scottish accents when I do so…that's what cha get when all three nationalities are in ye)…I especially like how you can see the pure bitterness between the two because Silver mistook Olgilvie for becoming an Irish soldier, and Silver's reaction when he learns that he is only using his Irish language and such as a cover-up to find Silver.**

**I know it ended a little abruptly, but I ****_really_**** had no more ideas for this :( I used up my brain power! o.o**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

_**~Andi Rose**_


End file.
